The present application is directed to devices for moving media sheets within an image forming device and, more specifically, to devices for staging and moving the media sheets to prevent print defects.
An image forming device, such as a color laser printer, facsimile machine, copier, all-in-one device, etc, transfers toner from a photoconductive member to a media sheet. The device may include a double transfer system with the toner initially transferred from a photoconductive member to an intermediate member at a first transfer location, and then from the intermediate member to the media sheet at a second transfer location. The device may also include a direct transfer system with the toner directly transferred from the photoconductive member to a media sheet. In both cases, a media sheet is moved along a media path to intercept and receive the toner image.
The media sheet should be accurately moved along the media path to receive the toner image. If the media sheet arrives before the toner image, the toner image may be transferred to the media sheet at a position that is too low or partially off the bottom of the sheet. Conversely, if the media sheet arrives after the toner image, the toner image may be transferred at a position that is too high or partially off the top of the sheet.
The media path may be configured to increase and decrease the speed of the media sheet and thus affect the timing of the media sheet. However, the amount of correction may be limited and large corrections may not be possible. Inherent with this concept is that a shorter media path offers less opportunity for correction. Many image forming devices include short media paths in an effort to reduce the overall size of the device.